Esperanza, amor, gloria
by Psicomari
Summary: Entonces vertió todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, todo lo que la adoraba, en un beso de hombre enamorado que descubre que es amado.


**Disclamer:** Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

 _.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:._

 _Esperanza, amor, gloria_

 _.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:._

.

.

.

Sentado en un rincón verde luego de merendar, en medio de las montañas de Nerima, Ranma Saotome, meditaba y disfrutaban de un silencio apacible, contemplando el mosaico naranja moribundo, malva y azul oscuro que hacía notar la silueta de la luna alzándose ya en lo alto de un río. Reflexionaba, también. Pero sobre todo analizaba sus posibilidades de encontrar la cura a su maldición, que lo había traído hasta allí.

La notícia de un viejo hechicero chino que llegó a las montañas con un sinfín de remedios y pócimas, cobró fuerza en Nerima, más al saberse sus hazañas en todo lugar a donde llega.

La puesta de sol sobre los límites de sus dominios despunta, la agonía anaranjada se derramaba sobre las aguas del río que los patos cruzaban silenciosamente, a su ritmo.

De pronto sus mejillas se encendieron y su mirada se perdió en ningún punto desviando la atención de la naturaleza para analizarla a ella.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire como la hipérbole de suspiro. Tenía el corazón dividido entre el cielo y la tierra, y su sabor aún pegado a los labios.

.

.

Asoma la cabeza en la habitación de su prometida, atenazado por el tristeza. No le salen las palabras al contemplar su figura alicaída en el banco. Akane sabe que se va, una vez más, a buscar una cura a su maldición. La pose encogida de sus hombros, los pliegues blancos del vestido crispados en puños a cada lado del cuerpo. Y la curva de su cuello, grácil pero inclinada sobre un hombro, como un cisne negro.

Akane no debería lucir tan hermosa y a la vez tan trágica en un día tan importante para ambos. Ningún día en realidad.

—¿A—Akane?

Ella se pone en pie. No dice nada. Ranma cierra la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, para no atraer a nadie. Pero ninguno dice nada. El silencio hinca aún más profundo que la tristeza de alejarse.

Se acerca inquieto y no sabe qué hacer con sus manos.

—Lo haré, Akane, encontraré la cura. Y luego tú y yo...

Dice atropelladamente, sin darse cuenta.

Ambos saben cómo termina esa frase. Se miran con ojos brillantes mientras sus mejillas adoptan el mismo color que la camisa china escarlata de él.

Toda resolución para continuar su discurso se disolvió al detectar los anhelos no resueltos que empañaban la mirada castaña de Akane.

Tomó valor a través de un paso en la habitación de Akane, abrazados por la luz del sol matutino, reflejadas en los cabellos azules de su prometida.

En un movimiento impredecible la besó. La besó con una bendición en la comisura de los labios, provocando en él una mezcla de anhelos y la necesidad de volver a besarla con propiedad siendo un hombre completo para que aquellos labios turgentes no volvieran a probar de los suyos agrietados la acritud de su vida.

Él se ahoga en ella, en el tacto de sus dedos, en la espesura de sus pestañas y el roce de sus labios cuando se separan. Y al hacerlo la sensación de vértigo en la que el universo da vueltas los inunda, centrifugando emociones, mientras se preparan para el doloroso choque contra el vacío de la pérdida.

Nota el vaivén de sus cabellos lacios sobre sus mejillas, sus frentes cerca la una de la otra y el aire tibio que Akane exhala sobre los labios secos de él.

Ante el silencio, separan sus rostros acalorados.

─Sé que lo lograrás, Ranma. ─aquella frase alentadora junto a su nombre lo reanima. Con cinco palabras ha derribado todos sus miedos como si fueran un simple castillo de naipes. —Te esperaré y...

.

.

Se sacude su patética imagen frente a ella de la cabeza. Tanto sentimentalismo le va a provocar una úlcera. Necesita dar con ese viejo belzebú pronto y curarse.

Oye el eco de las palabras de Akane al ritmo del alegre silbido de las pajarillos revoloteando al amanecer. Rumbo a la siguiente aventura.

La huella de su voz, impresa, como el candor de su beso, entre los pliegues rojos de su camisa. Como las notas de los primeros compases de una melodía que empezaba a componerse sobre un pentagrama.

Sabía que no viajaba solo. Eso era una certeza, una constante universal en cada reto.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

 **Notas:** Después de tanto tiempo...creo que no recordaba cómo escribir por el placer de hacerlo. De corazón espero que esto sea sólo el calentamiento, porque lo extrañaba como no imaginan. Gracias a todos esas personas que no dejan de animarme a escribir en distintos momentos.

Hace tiempo que no escribo un RanmaxAkane así que me veo obligada a pedir piedad xD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
